coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7771 (2nd January 2012)
Plot Carla barges her way into Frank's party. Frank and Anne are shocked. Dev's furious with Amber for kissing Sophie and equally furious with Sunita when he realises she already knew about it. Carla's hurt to see all her business associates socialising with Frank and berates them. The guests feel uncomfortable and one by one they leave. Dev and Sunita row and Dev tells Sunita that she has taken out the issues she has with his past on his daughter. Sunita storms out of the shop, deeply upset. Carla tells Frank how Anne tried to blackmail her by saying drop the charges and the factory's yours. Frank's furious with Anne for interfering. Tina confronts Kirsty over the set up with the store detective. Kirsty denies all knowledge in front of Tyrone, claiming Tina's bonkers. The speed-dating evening ends abruptly when Eileen's rude to one of her prospective dates and he accidentally sets off the fire alarm. After a disastrous party, Frank persuades Sally to stay and have a drink with him. Paul arrives at the bistro to fix the fire alarm. Eileen's pleased to see him but they part without making any further arrangements to see each other. Peter berates Carla for going round to Frank's as it could jeopardise her case. Tyrone discovers Fiz invited them for drinks but Kirsty failed to mention it. Kirsty insists she just forgot but Tyrone's slightly unnerved. Sunita pours her heart out to Stella about her row with Dev. She admits she's fed up with him. Dev arrives and apologises. Frank tells Sally that he'd be lost without her support and the two moves to kiss each other but Sally pulls away. The two are embarrassed at their actions. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Mike Leydon - Neil Roberts *Hank - Robin Colvill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Hallway, kitchen and living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank is stunned when Carla gatecrashes the party, and turns to Sally for support; and the revelation about Amber infuriates Dev. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,320,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes